GOG 162: This protocol will examine the best way to safely give the two chemotherapy drugs cisplatin and taxol to treat subjects with advanced ovarian cancer. Approximately 5-10 patients will be enrolled locally. Patients will be randomly assigned to receive the chemotherapy drug Taxol over 24 hours or over 96 hours followed by the drug cisplatin. The standard method of giving Taxol is to inject it into a vein slowly over 24 hours, but there is some evidence that giving a slightly lower dose over a longer time may be more effective. Chemotherapy treatments will be repeated every 3 weeks for a total of 6 cycles unless there are excessive side effects or tumor is growing.